Blackmail Ecstasy
by Lady Bled
Summary: When the sixteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi spotted his beloved crush making out with another boy whose name he doesn't know at a bar that he and his friends decided to visit, things hadn't gone well for him the next day. When his classmate's darkest secret was suddenly revealed to the whole class the next day, the certain classmate would do anything just to get his revenge on him.


Blackmail Ecstasy

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to a new story, everyone! –waves- Anyway, this one has a lighter plot than others. I wouldn't say this is void of drama, but drama wouldn't appear until… well, when the right time comes.

Anyways, without further ado, let's begin the story.

**P.S:** And chapter theme, done by Friend X! –claps-

* * *

**Summary: **When the sixteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi spotted his beloved crush making out with another boy whose name he doesn't know at a bar that he and his friends decided to visit, things hadn't gone well for him the next day.

When his classmate's darkest secret was suddenly revealed to the whole class the next day, the certain classmate would do anything just to get his revenge on him.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **G27

* * *

**Chapter Theme: **OST Heartstrings – Going To Meet You

* * *

**Prologue:** Every Crime Needs Punishment

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi ran a hand through his caramel brown locks as he strolled around the bar, trying to find his two friends slash companions. He didn't like to go here in the first place, but Gokudera and Yamamoto, plus the baby—Reborn, had insisted that he come here for training purposes.

He turned around a corner and his eyes widened at the sight. People were pushed towards the wall and all of them were making out, lost in a world of heat and desire and passion.

He was about to turn his back and walk away from the scene, when his eyes caught sight a mope of blond hair.

Could it possibly be…him?

He looked around, trying to find the color again but found none.

He was about to give up when he suddenly heard someone moaning.

"Ngh… G-Giotto…"

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Did he just hear it right?

And then there was the moaning again.

"Ha-Ah! G-Giotto!"

He glanced to the side and then he saw it.

He covered his mouth as to not to make any sound.

He couldn't believe it!

Giotto di Vongola was his classmate…and his crush, and he thought that he was a good hearted boy, but here he was, making out with someone—with another boy to be exact, and…and… Does that mean that his crush—Giotto was a gay?

He started to giggle madly.

His crush…a gay?

Nah, no freaking way. That's just a ridiculous idea. His crush was a manly man. That's too impossible to happen.

Maybe he really just needed to try out the drinks in here.

He walked away soon after, not noticing the pair of bright topaz eyes watching him.

* * *

Tsuna had ordered a shot of…—he didn't know the name but it was a drink that's as clear as water. [1] He only had two shots and he was feeling dizzy already. It was a good thing that Gokudera and Yamamoto had found him before he loses consciousness or else, he wouldn't get to come home.

But it was a bad thing when Gokudera sat in a chair beside him and asked him if something's wrong. Because now, he couldn't stop his mouth from spilling little details of his life, from his manly crush and random things. And maybe within those words that he had spoken a while ago, he may have just revealed what he'd seen earlier.

He glanced at Gokudera then at Yamamoto, taking in their faces or rather, reactions. Gokudera's eyes were narrowed and he was scowling and was muttering about something Tsuna couldn't understand. Yamamoto's usually smiling face was now serious, his serene eyes whispering murder intent.

Perhaps— from their reactions—he had already revealed Giotto's dirty, dark and twisted little secret.

* * *

He woke up with a dizzy head.

Weird.

He only drank water yesterday, so why is he feeling dizzy?

Perhaps, he had gotten little amount of sleep.

Yeah, perhaps that was it.

He was about to lie down again and continue sleeping, when a knock resounded on his door. And then a girly voice was heard from outside the room.

"Tsu-kun, It's time to wake up now. You only have ten minutes before school starts…"

Oh. His mother.

Weird. Why was his mother knocking instead of bursting inside his room?

Wait…did she just said… ten minutes before school starts?

His eyes widened and he immediately stood up, grabbed a towel and headed to his bathroom.

* * *

He descended down the stairs a few minutes later, his duffel bag hanging on his shoulder.

He ran towards the kitchen, then grabbed a toast—where his mother and the others were already eating breakfast—all the while refusing his mother's pleads for him to eat breakfast, saying he'll be late for school—and said goodbye to his mother, before running through the front door and exiting the house.

He then started running at full speed.

He arrived at the school five minutes later, which meant that he was fucking late. He was fucking late, dammit.

He walked cautiously around the halls, trying to avoid the devil incarnate, er, the demon prefect—Hibari Kyoya.

He was ready to squeal in joy for he almost reached his room without being seen by Hibari or any other prefects, until… he spotted the demon prefect standing in front of his class room.

Oh, fuck.

* * *

He arrived into the room, not before receiving a dangerous threat and detention from the prefect.

He then went to his seat, after receiving a ridiculously long and embarrassing lecture from his most loathed teacher.

He chanced a glance at the person beside him.

Giotto di Vongola.

His crush.

Giotto was staring at him, with narrowed eyes, distrust and anger and hate visible in those usually unexpressive bright topaz eyes.

He glanced around, trying to see who the stare was directed to.

He then pointed at himself, as if asking "Me?"

Giotto growled at him, making Tsuna squeal and fall from his chair.

Almost everyone laughed at him, and he earned another nasty lecture from his teacher upon getting back to his seat.

He sighed before glancing at the blond again. He looked away quickly, upon seeing that the blond was back to staring at him again, with narrowed eyes and angry scowl.

What the hell did he do to make his crush hate him like that?

He thought and thought and thought of the reasons as to why the blond might hate him but nothing came to his mind.

For all he knew, he was innocent.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and his two friends immediately came to his table and offered to walk home with him.

He shook his head no, saying that he had detention to attend today but his friends insisted that they wait for him.

It took a lot of time to convince them that they go home by themselves, and when the two of them finally agreed, Tsuna almost squealed in delight.

Gokudera and Yamamoto finally left, leaving Tsuna alone in the room.

He was grabbing his things when another figure came to his table.

It was Giotto, looking at him with a smirk on his handsome face.

"See you in detention." He said and then exited the room.

Tsuna facepalmed.

What the hell did he do to deserve this?

* * *

He arrived at the principal's office, approximately seven minutes later, finding that his crush was already seated on one of the chairs facing the principal's table.

As if noticing his presence, Giotto smirked at him, and he gulped.

The principal hasn't yet arrived, which means…Giotto have enough time to torture slash vent his anger on him.

He mentally cussed, before seating at an empty seat that was placed across Giotto's chair.

"So," Giotto began, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Mind to tell me why you loathe me so much that you had to cause me some trouble?" He stared at Tsuna with a serious face, the smirk replaced by a frown.

"I—Uh…W-what trouble?" Tsuna asked with a confused look pasted on his face.

At this cute reaction, Giotto chuckled.

"You mean you don't know what your friend had said to the whole class earlier?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's friend? And w-what did he say?"

Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Gokudera Hayato. And he said that his beloved 'Tenth'—which only refers to you—had seen me on a bar last night making out with another guy."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed even more.

He didn't even remember saying things like that to Gokudera last night. He did remember seeing Giotto make out with a guy last night, but he promised to himself that he'll keep it as a secret to himself.

And then there was the headache.

Had he been so upset at the scene he'd seen that he decided to get drunk?

Perhaps. Maybe that explains the headache he's having earlier.

Then realization hit him hard in the head.

Maybe he really did told Gokudera about all this, but he was just too drunk to even remember doing it.

Perhaps that was it.

"I—um…I'm sorry." He said and looked down.

Giotto laughed sarcastically at this.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry? You ruined my name! And my image too. And my fucking reputation too. A million sorries wouldn't be enough." He said.

Tsuna looked up and stared at him.

Giotto stood up and walked towards the teen, tilting the brunet's chin lightly and planting a kiss on his soft, plump lips.

Tsuna's face reddened with embarrassment and Giotto upon seeing the flushed cheeks of Tsuna, smirked.

"I'll forgive you…but on one condition." He said.

Tsuna stared at him, confusion and relief written on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

Giotto's smirk widened.

"You'll be my lover."

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **[1]This is Everclear. Look it up on Google if you're interested. (:

There you have it, everyone. Anyways, here's a special preview—well, not exactly preview, but a summary—of one of my next fanfic. This one's dark and twisted, so tell me if you still want me to continue. Oh, and I'm going to show you a preview of my forthcoming fanfics. So, be sure to look it up on my profile if you're interested. And don't forget to vote on the poll!

_**The Elfin Knight**_

**Summary: **When the weak and friendless Sawada Tsunayoshi became friends with three of the most popular males in the school campus, things were really going well for him. Well… sometimes, looks can really be deceiving.

Now trapped into the kingdom of the powerful vampire prince, he struggles to escape, only to be transported to another kingdom by another powerful creature.

And while he was being transported, kingdom after kingdom, the one and only Elfin Knight will face all the obstacles just to rescue the human in distress.


End file.
